The Magician
by Elphaba-Rose
Summary: Oneshot. Mikey and Lord Noriyuki's chief bodyguard, Tomoe Ame, are sent on an errand across the Geishu province. When an unexpected storm hits, they are forced closer together than they ever dreamed of. 2k3 verse, Mike/Tomoe pairing, mentions of Leo/Usagi


Title: The Magician

Rating: K

Pairing: Mike/Tomoe, mentions of Leo/Usagi

Summary: Oneshot. Mikey and Lord Noriyuki's chief bodyguard Tomoe Ame, are sent on an errand across the Geishu province. When an unexpected storm hits, they are forced closer together than they ever dreamed of.

"_Kuso_!"

Mikey didn't understand the bitter curse word, but he had a good idea why his companion was saying it. Fat, white drops of cold water were starting to fall from the steel-grey sky. They plinked on his itchy woven hat and left marks on his pretty cotton kimono. They were at least two days' walk from Lord Noriyuki's estate, and if the weather continued to worsen they were going to end up freezing and soaked and ill.

Though they didn't have much of a choice.

Tomoe swore again and hopped down with a feline grace from the stone perch she had been using to help her glimpse the road ahead. Mike swallowed the joke about ladylike class that was dancing on his lips. Tomoe had a sharp sword and an even sharper tongue. Still, he couldn't help a quick grin. It was one of the reasons why he found the young samurai so attractive. One of many.

"The next village is miles away. I hadn't expected the rainy season to begin so early," She scowled, picking up her pack once more.

Her beautiful face spoke volumes, far more than her rich voice did, and Mikey read it well. She was treating this as a personal failure. But how could she predict their weather accurately? They didn't have satellites and weathermen here in ancient Japan. And even though they had those things back in New York, they were mistaken on many occasions. Mikey shook his head. She was a stubborn girl.

"We'll be okay," He reassured her cheerfully, flashing her a wide grin that she didn't return.

A little rain never hurt anybody.

But it soon turned into more than a little rain, and Mikey understood why his friend had been so annoyed. She'd been silent and moody the whole time they were walking (Mikey wasn't fond of those scratchy sandals), and within an hour the rain had turned into a full blown storm.

The sky darkened dramatically, shrouded with big, heavy black clouds. The rain turned into pelting sleet that left them gasping and shuddering, robes sopping through. Wind roared around them, whipping her hair from it's ponytail and stinging Mike's cheeks. If it weren't for the twine holding his hat in place, it would have been blown away ages ago.

"We have to take cover!"

His voice was swallowed by the raging storm, but she understood the gist of what he was saying. Her almond shaped hazel eyes squinted through the tempest, trying desperately to find somewhere they could shelter. She had been on the road many times with her good friend Usagi, and the rabbit ronin was annoyingly lucky. They had always stumbled across an old couple offering them a bed for the night, or an abandoned hut off the road.

They had no such luck tonight.

The terrain wasn't ideal. On one side, rocky, dusty mountains rose to the heavens, and on the other – a sheer drop at least two hundred feet. Mikey had been trying not to look. Traversing dimly lit rooftops in the dead of night playing ninja-tag was one thing, but peering into the chasm of dark cloud that awaited them on their left side was another. He was no coward, but he wasn't stupid either.

Tomoe pressed forward, feeling as through she was wading through solid water. Every step was a battle against the elements, and she felt foolish for bringing her friend into this. It had only supposed to be a short errand. Escorting a token of gratitude to the lord of the next province was a common task done usually by the lower-ranking of Noriyuki's samurai, and not his personal bodyguard. However, Usagi's otherworldly lover Leonardo had chosen to bring his little brother on his latest visit, and Noriyuki had deemed it the perfect opportunity to show the younger kame just how beautiful his lands were.

Mikey had jumped at the chance of an adventure. _It is __**not **__an adventure_, she had crossly told him, many times. He had refused to see reasoning and treated every step of their journey as if it were one beyond his wildest dreams. Tomoe had to remind herself of the stories Usagi had told her about their world. Dizzyingly tall buildings made of metal and stone, a blistering magic called electricity that provided them with light and energy, pictures that moved and spoke. It all sounded positively terrifying, and very, _very _exciting. Maybe one day she would get to see it herself.

She liked Leonardo well enough, for a ninja. He was quiet, and respectful, and had thought nothing of showing her panda lord allegiance simply because it had been the honourable thing to do at the time. Unusual, for a shadow warrior. And she hadn't seen Usagi this happy in all the years she'd known him.

She had doubted their relationship at first. Leonardo was only her age, and Usagi, being a good seven years older, had developed a reputation for spending the night with a person and disappearing by morning. Though she knew that was less about an insatiable lust and lack of morals, and more about an aching loneliness that he thought he'd find in sexual intimacy. The loneliness had seemed to vanish the moment he and Leonardo had become romantic, and though the living in two entirely separate worlds sounded like too much hard work to most people, they made it work.

Tomoe had never seen two people more in love.

And it made her roll her eyes in fond exasperation, though to their faces she would pretend to gag and retch at their displays of affection. They made Mikey squeal with joy every time. One would think the novelty would have worn off by now, as they had been together for at least a year, but Mikey's face still lit up with delight each time. It seemed he would never grow tired of his brother's happiness. That in itself was admirable.

He was a strange boy. Her age, she figured, maybe even a little younger. She'd met him a few times now; he was the only brother that enjoyed accompanying Leonardo when he came to their dimension. He was taller than the oldest turtle, but his large muscles held rounded edges rather than Leonardo's sinewy definition. He seemed to emanate brightness, a grin always on his lips and his eyes always laughing. She didn't understand half of what he was saying, his bizarre slang laced with an even weirder accent. Not unpleasant, just very different.

He never kept his mouth shut, he sang loudly and off key, he asked inane questions about everything, and he insisted on skipping practically everywhere. He was agile, always running and jumping and pulling off crazy stunts that nearly gave his older brother a heart attack. He didn't mind that she didn't understand his jokes, she snickered simply because he found himself hilarious. He should annoy her, but all he seemed to do was make her laugh. She'd never felt more drawn to anyone, and that in itself was very curious.

But still, this was not the time to be dwelling on such a thing. They couldn't be out in this storm any longer. She wished she hadn't heeded Usagi's advice about the mountain trail. Yes he knew the roads like the back of his furry, white hand and yes this path will shave a whole day off their journey, but now they were stuck with nowhere safe to go until the bad weather passed.

Curse that bunny! She was pretty sure he was tucked up in his cosy futon back home with a turtle pillow and a roaring fire to keep him warm while he was cackling at her expense.

A step ahead of her Michelangelo was carving a path through the wind, an arm raised to shield his eyes from the worst of the sleet. They were both soaked to the skin, and her dark fur stuck to her back so close she looked like she'd almost drowned. She felt guilty for not providing him with anything more than a kimono and a thin coat. At least they had their hats. He liked the hat very much. He got all excited and nudged Leo in the ribs when he saw it. They didn't share the joke, but the older kame didn't look amused.

She didn't hear what he shouted to her; her poor ears were far too sore to make anything out past the raging storm, but she did see him raise his other arm, pointing to somewhere in the rock face to their right. She narrowed her eyes, peering through the hurricane, until she saw what he meant. A small fissure had opened up in the crag, probably after years of erosion. It would be a tight fit, but enough to shelter them both until the worst had passed. She nodded to him and they headed towards it.

They crouched and wriggled through, entering a black space that was large enough for them to just stand, and even lie down reasonably comfortably if they wanted to. Tomoe gasped at the instant relief, her pointed ears stinging and ringing from the unexpected pressure change. Now the rain had suddenly ceased, she realised just how freezing she actually was. She shuddered bitterly, wrestling with her coat while her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

A sliver of light from outside poured in from the crack they had slipped through, and she realised Mikey was rooting around in his pack. From it he withdrew a long black tube, and grinned when he saw she was giving him the strangest look. A short click in the silence and their little cavern was instantly bathed in a yellow glow. Her mouth dropped open and he laughed out loud.

"It's a torch," He explained mirthfully, offering her the magical device.

She breathed out yet another curse (she swore often, he realised) and examined the thing. It felt weird beneath her fingers, too smooth and fake. Was that glass at the end? She tapped it with her fingernail in awe – she'd only ever seen tiny pieces of brightly coloured, bubbled glass in expensive vases and plaques back at Noriyuki's estate, and never clear and pure like this. The light was so bright it hurt her eyes if she looked directly into it.

She shook her head and handed it back. Mikey and his world were full of scary, fascinating mysteries that she wasn't sure she was ready to solve. He positioned it upright in the centre of the cave, so the light sprouted upwards and around them like a golden willow tree. Tomoe had a quick glance round, saw no other exits, and just dripping green moss decorating the rough, jagged walls. Spiders scuttled away from the light and into pitch black crevices. They would be safe in here. Not particularly comfy, but definitely safe.

"Do you have a fire in that bag, too?" She asked dryly with a small smile.

"Hell no, I'm not Mary Poppins!" He retorted indignantly, then snickered at his own joke.

She didn't ask for an explanation, already used to his inside references. Rolling her eyes for what felt like the millionth time, she knelt on the floor to spread out her coat. It wouldn't dry in the chill, but hopefully it would be a little less wet when she put it on again. Another quick look around told her there was plenty of things to burn – dryer moss towards the back of the cavern and old tree branches that had found their way in here – but nothing to actually start a fire with.

With a dejected sigh, she sat against the rock and ignored the way it jutted into her back. Mikey was rummaging around in his bag again.

"What magic do you have now, sorcerer?" She teased lightly, flashing him a toothy grin in the artificial light.

"Okay so I don't actually have a fire, but I can make one!" He announced proudly, pulling out a small box that rattled.

She stared at him. There was no way he could be serious. That tiny little box could not produce fire. It wasn't possible. She stared some more as he gathered up plenty of kindling and moss into the centre of the room, making sure to leave some of the damper pieces to the side. Then, like an illusionist unveiling his latest trick, the turtle opened the box to reveal lots of tiny little sticks with painted red heads. She gave him the most unamused look she could muster.

He laughed, filling the cave with the pleasant sound and drowning out the noise of the blistering storm outside. Then, as if he was brandishing a magic wand, he struck the stick against the box and a tiny flame abruptly erupted on the little red head. He chuckled loudly at her gob-smacked face and promptly set the pile of moss and wood alight. Within seconds, fire began to lick and crackle, filling the whole cave with glorious heat. Tomoe hurried forward on her knees to hold up her icy palms.

"What were those?" She demanded to know, peering nosily at the little paper box.

"Matches. We always carry these things around when we have adventures," He answered, shuffling to sit beside her.

Steam rose from their soaked kimonos.

"Your _ninja_ adventures," She sniffed, just a hint of distaste to her voice.

"Nah. Our crazy sewer-dwelling adventures," He winked cheekily.

Of course. She always forgot they were different to the ninjas they had here. Ninjitsu to Michelangelo and his family was essential for their survival, they had to use the shadows to blend into the night and keep out of sight. They did not partake in espionage and assassination like the ninjas in her own world. It took a lot of explaining before she understood, and even Usagi still got his wires crossed sometimes. At least one couldn't say the Hamato clan was a boring one.

The little giggle that spilled from her lips made Mikey's heart soar. Grinning widely, he ventured into his bag one last time for something to eat. He didn't much care for the food here, it was too bland and simple. But he'd already discovered that he and Tomoe shared a love of good food, and he couldn't wait for the chance to show her all the delicacies New York had to offer. He hoped she'd appreciate burgers and pretzels more than Usagi did. Having to cook him plain white rice and fish when he visited helt like a huge insult to Mikey's impressive culinary skills.

They ate in companionable silence. The roaring fire gradually warmed up their sodden robes and Tomoe's long, black hair began to wisp and curl. Mikey was dying to touch it. He was fascinated by hair. His friend April always allowed him to brush her red hair until she fell asleep. Tomoe's was longer and thicker than April's, and it was always getting in her eyes. He vaguely wondered about buying her a pretty hair clip, but dismissed the idea in case it appeared too weird.

After half an hour, Tomoe realised she was exhausted. Her eyelids felt heavy and her tail drooped behind her. They hadn't brought bed rolls with them, having slept in comfortable inns the previous nights. She didn't fancy curling up on the floor either, where pebbles could dig into her shoulders and insects could crawl into her hair. She bit down the shiver and hunched over, resigning herself to a discomfited and fitful rest.

"Hey,"

She looked up at his soft tone, surprised to see him holding out a strong, muscled arm and indicating she snuggle up to his broad chest. She hesitated – wouldn't that be inappropriate? But gods she was cold and tired, and resting against his shoulder had to be a damn sight better than on the floor. Besides, he probably wouldn't deem it improper. That was another thing she liked about Mikey. He couldn't care less about formalities, and liked her most when she was simply herself. She needed more friends like that.

So she shambled forwards and curled up against his side, letting out a content sigh when his arm snaked around her and held her safely. An unfamiliar sensation, but one she liked all the same. She found it easy to rest her heavy head on his shoulder, eagerly leeching the warmth that radiated from him. His plastron was a little hard through his robes, but the steady rise and fall of his chest and the smouldering fire was soothing.

Wow. She smelt good. Mikey almost had to hold his breath. The dew lingering in her hair mixed with her natural jasmine scent was subtle, but enough to make him melt. He'd never held a girl before. April didn't count, she was like his big sister. He always forgot how soft and delicate they were. Not that he'd tell Tomoe, she'd sooner stick a knife in his belly than hear that. But it was nice, to cradle someone like this. Subconsciously, he brought her in closer, until her hair tickled his nose. He didn't even register the chaste kiss he placed to her head, it felt too much like second nature.

Tomoe did, and she stilled against him. No one had kissed her head since her father did when she was a little girl. No one had held her since then either. She felt...small, and vulnerable. But protected. And her heart was racing. She could feel it pounding against her ribs, like a little bird fluttering against the bars of its cage. _Open yourself up_, Usagi had advised with a smug smirk. Could this have been what he meant? Dropping her guard around Michelangelo felt natural, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

She turned her head to peer at his face and saw reflected there the same hesitant excitement in his sky blue eyes. He was grinning, again, and she almost wanted to roll her eyes. Did this boy ever stop clowning around? She hoped not, she needed more reasons to smile. Finally, she grinned back.

The kiss didn't take her by surprise. It was soft, lingering, careful. His mouth was wide and hers was small and kitten like. But it worked. A gasp caught in her throat and a blush rose to her cheeks. She felt exhilarated, as if the touching of their lips had transferred a jolt of energy to her system. The second time they kissed wasn't so hesitant, and the third time caused a peal of relieved laughter to burst from her lips. Mikey's grin was so wide it nearly split his face in two.

Satisfied, she laid her head back on his shoulder. A quiet, rumbling purr resonated deep within her chest when he held her that little bit tighter. Smiling to herself as he wrapped her hair around his fingers, she closed her eyes. Maybe the night wouldn't be so uncomfortable after all.

The End


End file.
